


Crusader's Mark

by allrealelements



Category: Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrealelements/pseuds/allrealelements
Summary: Ishtar discovers something and asks Reinhardt for help. Unfortunately, Reinhardt also discovers something.





	Crusader's Mark

“Lady Ishtar,” Reinhardt started, knocking on the door outside her chambers. “I was sent to inform you that…”

The door opened and Ishtar peered up at him, eyes wide with panic.

“Please Reinhardt….come in.”

Immediately, he did as bade, and she shut the door behind him.

“Lady Ishtar, what is wrong?” he asked. Ishtar was known for her calm demeanor and kind nature. Something must have happened for this quiet fear to take hold of her.

“I felt a burning sensation on my arm,” she whispered. “Please look at it for me.” She was clearly scared, and he was her guard. How could he say no? Gently, he took her proffered arm and made to examine it. Examination was unnecessary however, as the mark of Thrud sparkled brightly just above her elbow. Reinhardt released Ishtar’s arm and knelt on the floor at her feet.

“My Lady, you have been chosen as the successor to the House of Friege. This mark upon your arm is the symbol of Thrud. It is divine proof of your right to wield Mjolnir.”

Ishtar looked at him blankly, then drew power about her like a cloak. Reinhardt shivered as he felt the room crackle with the energy of thunder magic. She - who he had sworn to protect - possessed a power greater than he could ever imagine. What could he protect her from that she could not vanquish herself?

The blank look vanished from Ishtar’s eyes and a determined, blazing look replaced it.

“Then, as the heir of Friege, I order you, Reinhardt, to serve faithfully as my guard. And when the time comes for the Gelpritter to march to war, you shall lead them as my general.” Ishtar spoke with a quiet authority, and Reinhardt got slowly to his feet and bowed.

“It shall be as you wish, my Lady,” he murmured.

Unfortunately for Reinhardt, it was then that he realized he harbored the most dangerous of feelings for his charge.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent most of the time I intended for writing on trying to figure out how old any of these characters are, and where Brands can appear. I ended up not really mentioning their ages and just making up a brand for Ishtar. I was never really in FE5 fandom hell before this, and I regret everything.


End file.
